Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: G1. with the plotline of 'The Princess and the Frog'.  When two people, both very different, meet...they must unite on a journey to save themselves and their home...but even though all that, will they realize what they truly never knew they really needed?
1. There's Magic in the Air Tonight

Alright, this is going to be quite a bit to do and finish, but I think it might be worth it. This is Transformers and 'The Princess and the Frog' story. The latter's plotline but with the former's characters…still mechs and femmes. Most events and dialogue within this fanfic. will be the same or similar. I am trying to stay on with the original movie. But, there will be events that are different and change, same goes for the dialogue.  
>Okay, now that is done. I hope you enjoy reading it. I've had this idea since the movie came out. Yeah, addicted to both. Some parts might be OOC…this chapter will be a little, but they are younglings…<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or 'The Princess and the Frog'...

* * *

><p><em>You're the best thing I never knew I needed<br>__So when you were here I had no idea  
><em>_You the best thing I never knew I needed  
><em>_So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

* * *

><p><em>The Evening Star is shinin' bright,<br>__So make a wish and hold on tight.  
><em>_There're magic in the air tonight,  
><em>_And anything can happen._

The city of Iacon, colored a dark blue and purple to match the heavens, was tinkling in the soft nighttime, lights fading in and out. A few bots were either driving through the streets and/or walking back to their homes. Stars in the heavens above it sparkled like the gems some of the wealthy bots in the city below wore. But one star stood out the most, shining down for a purpose as it crowned the Heaven's highest.

The mechs and femmes of this city were most likely snuggled in their recharge berth, next to love ones or by themselves. Most sparklings and younglings had been places in their recharge berths and left to fall asleep. Well, most were asleep by this late hour of night.

Inside a penthouse suite of the Towers that glistened a bright white, two children were awake and being told a story by a femme. The room itself was a glistening of blue and whites, with the occasional twinkling of gold here and there. There were datapads and puzzles and crystal toys lying around the room, on mostly the floor. The blue femme stood before a mannequin, carefully sewing silky and translucent colorful fabrics into a sash for the blue and white youngling sitting with his black and white friend on the ground nearby. Both were listening carefully to every word the blue femme said as she read them from a datapad propped up on a dresser and worked on the golden sash

"...In that moment, the ugly little glitch-mouse looked up with his sad round optics and pleaded, "Oh please dear Princess, only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch…"

The blue and white youngling, who was wearing a light red silk cloak and a toga made up of translucent veil in the same light red color, leaned over to his friend sitting next to him and whispered, "Here comes my favorite part..."

The black and white youngling mech was wearing a light green sash and veil toga borrowed from his friend. Both him and his friend had their attention trained on the blue femme, gold optics and a blue visor never straying. The gold-plated kitten in the blue and white mech youngling's servos meowed, though looking a tad uncomfortable.

"And the beautiful Princess was so moved by his desperate plea that she stooped down, picked up the little robo-rodent, leaned forward," the femme continued, sewing two fabrics together for the sash as it meet together. The two younglings leaned forward as well, sparks thrumming with anticipation.

The femme noticed this as she continued to glance over as she continued on with the story, "Raised him to her lip-plates…" The light red clothed youngling nodded his helm, while his green-clothed friend shook his helm.

"and...Kissed that little glitch-mouse!" the femme said and placed a knuckle to her hip-plate, watching the two youngling reactions with a bit of amusement.

"Awww..." the blue youngling cooed, the golden kitten slipping out his servos. His friend, on the other hand, didn't exactly like that part of the story.

"Ewck!" the black and white cried out, pointing into his mouth in disgust and frame shaking slightly as well. He shook his helm, shivering in disgust once again.

"…Then the glitch-mouse was transformed into a handsome prince, and they were married and lived happily ever after," the blue femme said, snipping the end of the sash, "The End." She then smiled to the two, chuckling slightly at their reactions.

"Yay!" the red-veiled mech youngling cried out, falling backwards a bit when his hand, that he had placed down on the ground, slipped on a toy. His young and small frame hit the ground, but he was still laughing lightly, crying out, "Read it again, read it again!" It was very un-noble mech-like, but the youngling loved this story, his carrier had always read it to him when he was younger. The femme chuckled at the young noble-mech's display.

"Sorry Mirage," the blue femme said and helped the blue and white youngling up to his small pedes and wrapping the sash around his waist and turning him back forward, "Time for us to be headin' home. Say goodnight Jazz." She then subspaced her supplies and walked away for a bit to pick up a few things that the two younglings had left on the ground.

"There is no way in this whole wide world, Ah would ever, ever, ever, an' Ah mean never!, kiss a glitch-mouse. Yuck!" Jazz cried out, shaking his finger and crossing his arms over his chest plate, nodding.

"Is that so~?" Mirage began, glancing down at his seated friend with a cunning and smug look. The golden-plated kitten had trotted back over to the two, seated near one of Mirage's pedes and stretching out its claws and joints.

"Well, here's your prince charming Jazz!" the blue and white youngling cried out, grabbing the golden kitten off of the ground and shoving it into Jazz's face, "Well go on, kiss him."

"No!" the black and white youngling cried out, shoving the mech kitten out of his face, but Mirage was done.

"Kiss him!" Mirage cried out, still shoving the kitten into the other's face. It wasn't mean like, just playing, both knew that.

"Stop it!"

"Kiss him, kiss him!" Mirage continued, grinning a bit and laughing still. That caused his friend to laugh a bit as well.

"Ah won't! Ah won't! Ah won't!" Jazz cried out, finally able to push the other back and crossing his arms over his chest. He watched from sitting on his knee-plates as his friend fell backwards once again, then sat up just as quickly.

"I would do it. I would kiss a glitch-mouse," Mirage said, nodding a bit. He then began hugging the poor golden kitten in his arms tightly, the mech-kitten trying to escape vainly, "I would kiss a hundred glitch-mice if I could marry a prince or princess and be a prince as well." He then began smooching the poor kitten, it finally managing to spring off of the blue and white youngling's arm and springing up and attaching itself to the ceiling. Both younglings began to laugh at the poor kitten who was shaking as it hung with its claws deep in the blue and white crystal ceiling.

The femme had walked over just in time to see the poor golden kitten launched itself into the air and latched onto the ceiling. She had a disappointed look to her faceplate as she pulled up a chair to be able to reach the kitten.

"You younglings, stop tormenting that poor little kitty," she scolded, reaching for it and pulling it off of the ceiling and into her arms. She then stepped down from the chair and placed the golden-plated cyberkitten on the ground.

"Poor little thing," she murmured before it shook a bit and then bolted away, far far away. The blue femme shook her helm, though she chuckled only a little bit, and then looked over at the door that hissed open.

"Evening Chromia," the mostly blue mech in the doorway greeted. He had a golden cloak on and a pin of nobility keeping it on his plating. His back wings fluttered a bit as a small smile graced his red faceplate.

Mirage looked over at the entrance of the mech, and a smile bloomed on his faceplate. He quickly got up and hurried over to the mech.

"Sire, Sire, look at my new outfit. Isn't it dashing?" the blue and white youngling asked, striking a bit of a regal pose to show off the light-red veil toga and red cloak.

The blue-plated chuckled and nodded, "Look at you." He then picked up the dashing looking Mirage and walking over to the femme, "Why'd I'd expect nothing less from the finest seamstress in Iacon." He then stopped next to Chromia, who chuckled a bit as well. Then Mirage noticed the datapad, which had a picture on it of the princess and prince bots. The mech was wearing an elegant outfit, one that the youngling wanted and voiced that want.

"Ooo...I want that outfit!" Mirage cried out, pointing to the picture and then glancing up at his Sire Tracks.

"Ah, now noblespark…" Tracks began, but was soon cut off by the little noblemech's whining and pulling of Track's helm crests. He really wanted that outfit, just so he could look like the Prince.

"I want that one. Please! Please! Please! Please!" Mirage cried out, still tugging on the helm crests.

"Chromia, you suppose you could whip something up like that?" Tracks asked, wincing a bit from the harsh mistreatment to his white helm crests. He knew his sparkling had a determined spark, but he was beginning to think this was a bit much for an outfit.

"Anything for my best customer," Chromia responded with a small smile and as she gestured to the other outfits on mannequins in the white and blue crystalline room.

"Yay!" Mirage cried out, then Tracks placed the over-excited sparkling down on the floor, who then ran over and began to chat excitedly with Jazz. Then the blue and red winged mech turned to Chromia.

"Thank you again Chromia for your exquisite designing services…Mirage takes to his cloaks and veils very well…" Tracks complimented, a small smile gracing his red faceplate. The blue femme nodded, then a slight surprise look came over her faceplate and then glanced over to the youngling, but they were distracted by their talking. She then glanced back over to Tracks and un-subspaced a gun.

"And here you go, lord Tracks. Ironhide swears it should work fine now. I double-checked and can vouch for my bondmate," she said, handing the gun over. The blue and red mech looked over it, then nodded and sub-spaced it.

Chromia was not only the best seamstress in Iacon, but she, and her bondmate, could fix a broken blaster to working conditions, no matter the damage.

The blue femme nodded back, then turned to the black and white youngling and said, "Come along Jazz, your sire should be home from work right now." The youngling looked over to the femme, then nodded, saying goodbye to Mirage while getting up and walking over to the femme, taking her hand. He had already undressed from his light green veiled toga and gave them back to his friend, thanking him. They then said their good-bye's and walked out of the blue and white crystalline room and down the hall to leave the penthouse suite and Towers all together.

As they had walked down the hallway, a green youngling guard-in-training walked pass them, Jazz greeting him with a 'Hound…' before continue down the hall with Chromia. The black and white youngling heard the other youngling walk into Mirage's room and heard the white and blue youngling cry out the same name.

Outside of the shining and glowing Towers, the femme and youngling walked down the sidewalk and over to the stopped transporter. The door to it hissed opened, and Chromia helped the little youngling mech up the steps and followed inside to sit down, Jazz getting on his knees and looking out the window as the transporter became to drive away.

The black and white youngling watched as the sparkling and lit up building pass by. His attention was drawn to each, visor glowing brightly. But soon, the nice and sparkling buildings began to fade into less then glamorous housing. Soon, it stopped, and they stood up and walked down the transporter's aisle and out its door. They walked on the sidewalks of the less fancy neighborhoods, heading to their own home. Jazz was a bit buzzing with excitement, the bright star in the heavens glowing on his armor.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, each chapter is going by the chapters on the DVD. Don't expect updates quick, I have other fanfics. to worry about, but I won't forget this.<br>Special thanks goes to **FoghornLeghorn83** for helping with the cast of the movie and for reading of this chapter and giving me thoughts. I was inspired by the fic. '_A Dream Come True_', authored by the same.

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


	2. Jazz's Dream

Alright, like I had stated in the first chapter, there will be changes from the original movie. Some of you might complain and whine and say 'But, But, But…that's not right…or that doesn't make sense!' Hey, if you want…you can leave. I can change this to see fit to try and fit TRANSFORMERS…so yeah, there will be changes. And maybe a few OOC moments…but that was probably because I'm following the quotes.  
>Anyway, off that semi-rant…thank you all who alerted this and added it to your favorites…and thank you <strong>Darkeyes17<strong> and **CuriousDreamWeaver** for reviewing. You proved, along with the others who alerted and favorited this, that this isn't just a total waste…that it is actually good.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine…except maybe random names of off-scene characters…other than that, plot and characters are not mine.

* * *

><p>As the two walked a slow and leisure pace, a few of the neighbors sitting outside in the evening air calls out greetings to the two, which Chromia would reply and Jazz flashed a grin, earning him a few coos from the other carriers or femmes. A light blush would dust his cheeks, though he absorbed the compliments with pride, and the blue femme walking with him chuckled, a smile dancing on her lip-plate.<p>

The two stopped at a front door of a small one floor home, and Chromia keyed a code in. The door hissed opened for them, allowing entrance.

Inside the small housing was just a simple living area which had an open kitchen in the far right hand corner. A doorway to the left-hand corner of the open room led to the back rooms. Automatic lights came on slowly, allowing a dim glow to soon fill the room with light.

They walked in, door shutting behind him, but unlike what his carrier had said back at Mirage's suit, his sire wasn't home. That made the sparkling wonder greatly, hand still gripping the blue femme's.

The black and white youngling looked up and asked, "Where's sire, mama?" Chromia glanced down, a sad look in her optics that the youngling noticed.

"He's going to be a still late. Is that okay sweetie?" Chromia asked, hoping her sparkling wasn't too down. But then again, this was Jazz.

He nodded his helm up-and-down and responded with a 'Yep!' before he asked, "Can Ah go play wit' Nocturne till sire gets home?" Chromia nodded, and the youngling let go of her servo before running back out of the house, nearly running into the front door before it could open up for him. The blue femme watched and chuckled at the youngling's eagerness before sighing and turning to go work on the outfit that Mirage had wanted.

The reason for Ironhide's absence was that he had to work another shift. This was his fourth one tonight. She sighed as she sat down at the small sewing station she had sat up. She hoped that her bondmate wouldn't over-work himself.

~X The Prince and the Glitchmouse X~

"Now, ya ready Jazz? Aim…FIRE!" the red mech yelled out, the small youngling, holding a small blaster to appropriate for his size, fired it, taking in the shock of the gun. The blast from the gun hit the target and destroyed it. The black and white youngling grinned in triumph, looking back at his sire who had his arms crossed over his chest plate.

The two were in the alleyway next to their home, practicing on targets. The next door neighbors didn't mind at all, just that if Jazz didn't blast a hole in their wall, which may have happened once or twice.

"How'd Ah do, sire?" Jazz asked, lowering the weapon to his side and waiting for an answer from Ironhide. His sire had always told him about how he was young when his sire taught him how to shoot a blaster, and so that led to Ironhide teaching Jazz. But the youngling didn't mind, he was going to be a saboteur one day, he swore to it.

"Well…" Ironhide began, stepping closer to the youngling. His faceplate didn't show much emotion, which worried Jazz a bit. The black and white didn't want to disappoint the red mech.

Then Ironhide grinned and quickly picked the little mech up and hugged him, "That was a wonderful shot, Jazz!" He hugged the grinning and laughing visor-wearing youngling a little bit longer before soon calling out for Chromia inside.

"Chromia, our little creation has a gift!"

The blue femme soon appeared in the side-door way, smiling and then walked over, "Well, I could have told you that." Ironhide used his free-servo to wrap it around his bondmate's waist and pulling her into a group hug. He chuckled some more before calling out to a friend next door and telling him the news. He was so proud of his youngling. He had a great shot.

~X The Prince and the Glitchmouse X~

The small family of three was sitting on the youngling's berth, the red mech having a light hold around the black and white youngling's waist, talking with him. They had been discussing about what Jazz's dream was…to become a saboteur. Ironhide was proud of his creation and his aspiration, knowing it would be a challenge to reach it. He had handed the youngling, though against Chromia's wishes -she still taught the black and white to be still so young in her optics-, a datapad on the education and skills requirements to be able to be sent to the Academy and become a saboteur. The little mech was still determined to achieve his goal, hugging the datapad close to his chassis.

Jazz then glanced out the window in his room and soon did a double-take, gasping. The youngling then pointed to outside of the open window and said, "Sire look!" He then proceeded to crawl over his berth to the windowsill.

The creators of the said youngling glanced at each other, then the sire asked, while turning his body a bit to get a better look behind him, "Where ya goin'?"

The mech youngling knelt by the windowsill, back to his creators. His visor was glowing brightly as he stared out the window and up to the night sky. His optics hidden behind that said visor was glued to a bright star in the heavens.

"Mirage's fairytale datapad said," Jazz replied, glancing back to his seated sire and standing carrier, "if ya make a wish on tha evenin' star, it'll sure ta come true." While the youngling had his back turned to his creators, they shared a caring look, and then both crawled over the berth and sat next to the youngling, glancing from outside and seeing the star in the high, dark heavens to the black and white youngling glowing a bit from its light.

"Well, you wish on that star, sweetspark," the blue femme said, looking down at her youngling and hugging him. Jazz nuzzled into the hug, staring up at his carrier and smiling.

Then Ironhide began talking, turning to the youngling who had soon wiggled his way out of his carrier's arms, "Yeah, ya wish an' ya dream on that star wit' all ya heart…" He then placed a servo to his chestplate, just above his spark as he stared directly into the youngling's visor. Jazz soon began listening to his sire, hanging on to each word as it was his last, knowing that it wasn't.

Then the red mech continued on, pointing to the youngling, "But ya remember Jazz…" He then gestured with the same hand that had been on his chestplate to the star outside and Jazz followed the gesture, "That ol' star can only take ya part of tha way."

Jazz then turned back to Ironhide, still listening along, "Ya gotta have help it along wit' some hard work o' ya own an' then..." The bulky, red mech ran a few digits lightly down the side of the youngling's face, "Yeah, ya can do anythin' ya set ya mind ta."

Then Chromia then, after standing up from off the berth, walked behind and stood next to her bondmate, placing her servos on the other's shoulder-plates, "Just promise ya daddy one thin'…" The blue femme glanced between her sparkmate and her youngling, Ironhide reaching up and placing a hand on one of his bondmate's, "That ya'll neve' ever lose sight what's really important. Okay?"

Jazz nodded his little helm and smiled, though his understanding of what his sire was completely so sure. He knew he had to make his sire proud, so he guessed he would try and follow the other's words of advice.

Then the red mech leaned forward, holding lightly to the upper arms of the black and white and kissing his forehead. Ironhide then got off the berth, backing only slightly away to give the blue femme some room so that she could kiss the other's forehead as well. Chromia also slid the datapad out of the youngling's arms and placed it on the nightstand, Jazz's optics following it before glancing back to the blue femme.

Then Chromia also said sweetly while pulling up the thermal blankets so that she could tuck the other in, "See you in the morning, little one." The femme then tucked the youngling in, Jazz snuggling into the warm blanket, visor growing dark to indicator his optics growing dim as well. He also heard Ironhide murmur a 'Git some sleep…' and then the lights to his room shut off as the two walked out.

After hearing the door hissing shut, his visor flickered back on, and Jazz hurriedly pulled his blanket off and reached over to the nightstand and picked the datapad back up. Then the youngling proceeded to crawl back over to the windowsill, kneeling and looking out of it just like before. He held the datapad close to his chest-plate as he gazed out into the dark night.

He then glanced down at the datapad, pulling it away only minutely before glancing back up to the blacken, star-dotted sky before whispering out into the silent night, "Please, please, pleeease..." He wished and hoped that the star could grant him his wish. His wish to be the greatest saboteur of all times. To save innocent people and go under-cover and foil bad guys plans. That was his dream.

Then, the black and white youngling heard a scratching noise, glancing over and noticing something crawling and jumping up the crates next to their home. Then the small-noise maker managed to jump onto the windowsill and stop, bright yellow optics staring at Jazz's own bright blue visor.

It was a glitchmouse.

Jazz and the said robo-robent stared at each other, till it let out a hiss and lounged at youngling and scared him. The young black and white then literally flew off his berth and over to the door, opening it and running out of the room, scared senseless of the little rodent.

~X The Prince and the Glitchmouse X~

_Many Vorns Later…_

The small berthroom was lit up by the light of the nearby sun Cybertron was orbiting for this deca-cycle. There was a few case cluttered with objects, datapads, CDs, and other things of that sort. There were more datapads on the floor, along with CDs. Those datapads were labeled with subjects or the Academy requirements. There were also doddlepads with draws or other pads with notes from and to friends. The thermal blanket on the berth was just haphazardly thrown on it, pillow on the foot-end of the berth. Pictures on the wall were of him, his creators, and friends.

Then the door to the room hissed opened, a black and white mech stumbled in, groaning a bit. When the door hissed shut, instead of walking forward, the mech rested back against it, yawning. His blue visor was dim with tiredness. He then turned right and walked over to his storage dresser, opening a drawer and then un-subspacing a few credits to put in a jar. Inside that drawer as well were a hospital bill, Academy admission bill, and a few other bills…and more jars filled with credits too.

"Well Jazz, rough naight fo' tips, but evera lil' credit counts…" the black and white helm-horned mech muttered, closing the drawer. Then he un-subspaced an old datapad, the same with the tales about saboteurs he had read when he was young and propped it up against a picture of his sire.

Jazz smiled at the picture and said, "Don' ya worry sire, we'll be dere soon."

Ironhide had got a serious virus a few years ago and was hospitalized for it. The bill for the hospitalized and cure was huge, causing him to have to go out of city for long periods of time to work multiple jobs.

Now Jazz was working to help pay that off, as well as Academy admission fees and other fees as well. It was a lot, but he was so close. Then the black and white could go and be able to reach his goal in becoming a saboteur.

The black and white yawned again, turning and stumbling over to his berth, lying flat-faced to it, fans whirling to try and cool the mech's over-worked systems. Then the alarm on the nightstand went off, the visor-wearing mech soon kicking it to the ground. Slowly, Jazz peeled himself off the berth and stumbling over to the tall storage cabinet and opening it.

"Goodnight Cloudhunter's, Good-morning Darkstar's…" he said, pulling out an apron and sub-spacing it. Then the black and white headed out of his room and down the hall to head to his next job, grabbing a cube on his way out.

* * *

><p>I hoped you all enjoyed this second chapter…it took forEVER to finish. I was trying to see what to change but yet keep to the plot of the movie. Not exactly as easy as I had first thought. But…I managed.<br>I just hope to didn't come out horrible…  
>Again, thank you all for reading….and yeah, Ironhide is still alive, just not around. I'm sorry, I couldn't kill him.<p>

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


	3. A Prince in Iacon

This…took too long to finish. I swear…I was going to completely quit when I began to change stuff and it wasn't turning out right. It was being a glitch! AAAAUGH…but finally, I did manage to finish it, after what…a month and a half…*sighs* Not smooth. I had to come up with stuff from my mind…and the ending and the Prince's arrival were like the toughest challenge because the characters didn't match there. *sighs* so many problems. Prowl…Mirage…you two are glitches in writing this.  
>Also, please excuse the OCs…they are all (most likely) one-time appearing and just to fill the places. I couldn't find canon to fill…and please, save the lip of me being lazy and not looking hard enough.<br>Anyway, besides all that trouble…thanks to **Shizuka Taiyou**, **TheCrazyGirlNextDoor103**, **Darkeyes17**, **Psyche102**, **LionLover190**, and **Prototron MJ Tornada** for reviewing. You guys reminded me why this thing is still going…even after all the troubles.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing really is mine…expect OCs that filled position of the lines in the movie.

* * *

><p><em>In the South Land there's a city<br>__Way down on the river  
><em>_Where the women are very pretty  
><em>_And all the men deliver_

The light from the star Cybertron was orbiting was shinning down bright on the city of Iacon. The whole city was bathed in a golden glow. Everyone seemed to be up for their mornings, mechs and femmes going to work and their moods brighten by the golden rays of the star. Transporters zoomed about, as did some bots in alt.-mode.

A door to one of the one story homes in a more less extravagantly built part of the city hissed opened. Then a black and white blur of a mech ran outside the small home and down the small pathway to wave down the on-coming transporter, just managing to jump into the stepping platform and getting inside, grinning like a mad mech. All the while, the transporter hadn't stopped, though the driver knew this routine from the black and white mech.

Once Jazz had pushed through bots and femmes that were going into the heart of the bustling bright city, he stood in the crowd as the transporter took off. He un-subspaced a data pad and began reading over different mods and weapons, a grin playing on his faceplate as his bright blue visor was trained on the datapad solely.

So, Jazz was oblivious as a handsome mech had looked over at him and grinned, managing to squeeze through a few bots to get closer to the black and white, helm-horned mech. The said infatuated bot was about to start up a conversation with a charming smirk, but the bell on the transporter went off, and Jazz hurriedly sub-spaced the datapad and pushed through the crowds, unaware that the other mech had wanted to talk to him.

_They got music  
><em>_It's always playin'  
><em>_Start in the day time, go all through the night_

Right when Jazz had stepped off the transporter, a long parade of musicians passed by, grinning and playing. The black and white grinned back, though growing a bit impatient under that smile because he needed to hurry to the higher-class energon café just over and beyond the line at a street square. He would have charged through the line, but…he didn't want to be rude, and the music was a bit up-lifting, even if it did hinder his goal.

_When you hear that music playin'  
><em>_Hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright_

The black and white mech was about to step but another bot pass by, followed by a dancer, who then grabbed one of Jazz's servos and pulled him closer, grinning. Jazz's faceplate screwed into an expression of discomfort, by he pulled out of the mech's grip and began heading towards the café.

Other mechs and femmes of all color, sizes, and social classes walked along the streets as the visor-wearing mech jogged over to the gold-colored glass, small corner building. Jazz said 'hello' to the few couples and alone bots sitting outside at the small table, flashing bright grins, which were usually returned.

As the helm-horned mech walked around the side of the building and then inside at the side-entrance, he un-subspaced the apron and draped it in front of himself, it hanging around his neck. Then the mech headed around the counter to soon grab whatever the chef, DarkHue, made for the customers.

There were a few customers at the counter, a few couples and families sitting at the small round tables, and a few people that were either leaving or entering. Jazz put on his best grin and took the day head on.

_Grab somebody, come on down  
><em>_Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town  
><em>_Oh there's some sweetness goin' 'round  
><em>_Catch it down in New Orleans_

Soon, the orders began and Jazz got to work serving out the energon cubes, goodies, and other treats that the customers ordered. First, he served out all who were sitting at the counter, grinning to them as he passed out the cubes or plates of goodies. Grins were returned to the black and white server by the customers ready to enjoy their morning energon.

Then the visor-wearing mech went at the other counter to grab a few energon sticks and began coating them with bit of precious crystals and grabbed those plates, making his way around the counter and out into the main area of the café, serving the plates to those who ordered it. One, a military captain, grinned and saluted the mech, Jazz saluting back, walking backwards to the kitchen window behind the main counter. There was then a tap, and the black and white looked back to see DarkHue was a disapproving look and then the dark blue and yellow-orange mech rolled his optics and shook his helm, before handing out to Jazz arms load of orders, all of which the mech managed to carry out to the customers with a grin still on his face and a good attitude inside.

_We got magic, good and bad  
><em>_Make you happy or make you real sad  
><em>_Get everything you want, lose what you had  
><em>_Down here in New Orleans  
><em>_Down in a dark alleyway…_

"So, you say this stuff will work?" the cream-colored mech asked, eyeing the other mech, well, the one he could see, and holding examining the mod-system upgraded onto his armor. In the dark alleyway, the gun-metal grey larger mech was smirking a bit, nodding his helm. There was another mech, standing a bit behind the other but completely hidden from the cream-colored mech.

"Of course…now, for the payment…" the gun-metal grey mech muttered, still grinning and optics bright red. The other mech that stood in front of him grinned a bit, only thinking of getting a good deal and impressing a few femmes, and handed over the few credits the other had asked for. The red-eyed larger mech took the credits in hand and watched the other leave the alleyway. Once gone, he began heading towards the entryway to see how well this wouldn't turn out for the cream-colored, upgraded mech.

The cream-colored mech was all but strutting down the sidewalk, coming to a corner and instantly spotting a cute femme of light lavender. He walked over and introduced himself, the supplying mech watching, as soon as the buying mech began to show off the mod, it began to streak his armor into hideous colors and acids began eating holes here and there. The femme screamed in terror before hitting the now-disfigured mech, now spotted his look in the mirror and glancing down before crying out as well.

The gun-metal grey mech grinned and chuckled a bit, the other mech of navy blue standing next to him with an impassive look. Oh the follies of greedy mechs. They were so easy to be preyed upon.

_Hey partner, don't be shy  
><em>_Come on down here and give us a try  
><em>_You wanna do some livin' before you die  
><em>_Do it down in New Orleans_

The gun-metal grey mech then leaned against the wall, flipping the one of the credits he got. A smirk lay on his faceplate, the navy blue mech standing near him as well. He then scanned down the sidewalks and roads, watching other mechs and femmes walk up and down and looking for unsuspecting suckers.

Then his crimson optics spotted a perfect prey, a mech riding in an open-top personal transporter. The mech was blue with white helm horns, a golden cloak across his shoulders. A smile lit up his faceplates, the transporter pulling to the side to grab a news-pad from a small mech vendor, who soon jumped up for joy when he received a large pouch of credits. Then the transporter drove off and pass the now scowling grey mech, who looked down at the one credit, soon crushing it in his hand in rage.

While in the open-top gold transporter, Tracks turned the news-pad on and began reading, a picture of a doorwinged, black and white mech was in the beginning, with the headline reading above it:

'**Prince Arrives Today!**'

_Stately homes and mansions  
><em>_Of the Sugar Barons and the Cotton Kings  
><em>_Rich people, old people, all got dreams  
><em>_Dreams do come true in New Orleans_

Soon, Lord Track's own personal transporter pulled up to the Towers, just as the glass doors hissing opened and a blue and white mech strode out and got into the transporter once the driver opened it for him. Then the transporter's door was shut, and the driver got back in, driving it away. His sire gave him a small smile and handed over the data pad. The young noblemech read over it, grinning a bit at the news it had brought.

The young Prince was coming to Iacon!

~X The Prince and the Glitchmouse X~

He sat in the chair of his suite on the shuttle-transport, sipping a cube of highgrade and sighing a bit, his doorwings dipping low. Lights flickered into the room occasionally through the windows on the walls, showing the passing of places and the dark red colors of the room itself. His digits lightly tapped the edges of the object in his lap, before moving one of the arms to be propped up on the arm-rest and curl the knuckle against his cheekplate. The datapad novel had become uninteresting, and there wasn't much he could do on his way to Iacon from Praxus.

How he didn't want to leave his home, but his creators had made him. Now, he did love his creators dearly, but…sometimes he thought them to be wrong and illogical at times. King Optimus and Queen Elita-One may have big hearts, but sometimes…

He let out a sigh again before there was a knock at his room's door. His regal blue optics glanced over to the shut door, doorwings twitching at who could be disturbing his thinking. Another sigh escaped his vents before he got up and crossed the regally decorated room to open the door. On the other side was his personal assistant, Starscream.

"Prince Prowl, we have arrived," the red, white, and blue Seeker said, a tone of voice that reflected the obvious…dislike he was feeling. Though Prowl put it off as having to come here, which seemed logically since he was feeling mutual feelings.

He nodded and said, "Alright, you are dismissed Starscream." The Seeker bowed a bit, though a scowl was on his faceplate once the Prince couldn't see it, and he arose to have the white and black mech nod and shut the door. Starscream grumbled a bit, the scowl twisting back on his lips before he stormed away to go over see that the Prince's belongings would make it off the ship alright.

Once the door was shut and Prince turned, he sighed once again and walked over to a window on the wall, looking at the city they have arrived in. Iacon looked wonderful in the morning cycle light, but…that still didn't make him happy. Prowl shook his head, getting those thoughts out before sub-spacing a few things and walking over to his closet to grab a red cloak and magnetizing the clips to his armor so it would hang off his shoulder. He examined himself in the mirror, before walking out of the suite and down the hallway to the unloading area.

There was no point in this trip, really. It wasn't a diplomatic political trip…no, something far more annoying to Prowl. His creators had said that he needed to get out more, travel the world, and at least find someone to be with. The last was the most annoying. He didn't need anyone, he was fine by himself.

The doorwinged mech's strides began stretching and speeding up, as if to hurry with the stay in Iacon at Lord Track's suite in the Towers and be done with this nonsense his creators had put him through.

He stopped by the exiting door to the transporter, Starscream walking up a little bit after that to stand at his side. Prowl inhaled and exhaled in a calming manner, before the stoic mask came on. It was his face to everyone but his family, but now his thoughts betrayed him. They said to just leave, to find a better life than this. But this was his duty…well, sort-of. At times, the young Prince did wish to be free. Maybe even become a tactician, since not only his CPU was one that reverend geniuses envied but also his battle/logic-computer which he had wished to have, to analyze situations at a much faster rate than those around him.

Soon, the door opened to a cheering crowd of mechs and femmes of the golden city-state. Prince Prowl took a step out, his battle-computer soon putting up numbers and scenarios that had leeched off of his wants to get away from the crowd. He continued out of the transporter to a waiting personal one for him, the driver already standing and waiting.

"You transport to the Towers, my Prince," the mech staid, bowing accordingly to the white and black doorwinged mech.

The Prince nodded, but replied, "Thank you, but I will decline the ride. I much rather see the city-state on foot actually. It would be a better experience to see the surroundings of this marvelous city." Both Starscream and the navy blue and green driver mech looked shocked at the answer, but neither wished to say anything against the Prince. So, Prowl took that as the silence of no opposition and removed his cloak, and he soon headed off into the bright, golden city, Starscream grumbling to himself and following after.

~X The Prince and the Glitchmouse X~

Jazz had walked outside into the brightness of the early morning and served a cube to a black mech who was seated outside, who nodded and took a sip. He nodded back and turned and walked over to another table outside to pick up the empty cubes and plates. While his back was turned, someone walked by and accidentally bumped into the visor-wearing mech. An apology was said, but Jazz had heard the bell that DarkHue rang when an order was done, so he just waved it off and hurry back inside, not getting a good look at who the other white and black mech, who continued on his way, was.

Soon, Lord Track's transporter pulled up and let him out, a grin to those of similar class to him sitting outside the café. He then continued on and walked inside to take a seat, not knowing the red-optic gaze on him from around an alley-corner of an agitated grey mech.

_Inside the café…_

**DING.** "Order up!" called the dark-blue and yellow-orange mech, after having rung the small bell. His voice had came out from the small window that looked into the kitchen, and he soon placed a cube and platter of treats onto the metal ledge for Jazz to pick up.

"Another cube here, server," called out one of the customers, a semi-wealthy, lavender and white, short mech who didn't even look up from his morning-cycle news data-pad.

"Comin' right up, Sir Virtually," the black and white replied, nodding his head to the higher-class mech pouring switching the empty cube for a full one on his tray. On his faceplate was still his ever present smile to all the customers.

Then a voice soon called out for the visored mech, "Hey Jazz!" The light-gold colored apron-wearing mech looked over, and the smile grew a bit more to see a few friends of the lower upper-class. Regardless of where Jazz had come from, he could make friends with just about anyone. Jazz walked over to the table of three mech and two femmes and greeted the caller, a short violet colored femme.

"Mornin' Amethystlight. Hey ya'll."

The other mechs responded with a variation of 'Hey Jazz,' as did the other femme, and soon Amethystlight began speaking again, after having glanced to the others at the table, "We are all going out dancing tonight..." The other four nodding in agreement with her. "Care to join us?" The others nodding, saying that he should live a little and that he should. They didn't mind the fact of the other's standing, he was well-liked by most, even to the people he would randomly meet.

Jazz sighed and replied, "I don't think I can…" He then moved to a table over when he noticed that a young, light-purple youngling had splattered energon on her face and the nursemaid with her didn't seem to care that much, too entranced in a novel data-pad and sipping her own energon cube. "Ya need a napkin, sweetspark…" he murmured to the youngling, giving him a napkin to the now-pink colored youngling.

"Ah'm goin' ta work a double shift tanight…" he said, moving away from the table, before giving an order to another customer and saying to that mech a 'Here is yar cube, sir.' He then turned to face the table and replied, "Ya know, so Ah can…"

"Save for you admission fee to the Academy," the purple femme replied, propped her elbow on the table and resting her head in the cup her servo, looking a bit exasperated at the excuse she was given, "I know, I know…mech, all you ever do is work!" The femme had lifted her helm up from the servo and gestured around the café to add emphasis. Though, she didn't know much about 'working' since she was wealthy to begin with, but she did notice her friend was often tired at times of working.

Jazz, picking a few empty cubes off of a table, sighed a bit, the smile nearly slipping. There was another reason that they, or anyone else, realized. There were all the medical bills. He had said and promised to help pay for half and his admission fees.

**DING.** "Order up!" came the voice of DarkHue from the kitchen once more, dragging Jazz's attention away from the young group of mechs and femmes.

"Maybe next time…" the black and white apologized with a small smile to go with it, he then tucked the tray under his arm and began walking to the counter and behind it where the window was at. While he was walking away, he heard the purple femme say to the others 'I told y'all he wouldn't come…' The smile slipped off his dental plates, and his helm hung a little lower, visor dimming. His spark did ache to go have fun with friends…but family came first, as well as education. Hard work was key.

Once he made it over to the window, trays were waiting for the black and white mech, and the dark-blue and yellow-orange bulky mech was there as well, snorted and said, "Are ya talkin' about that Academy again…" He had an arm up on the ledge, giving incredulous looks to the, albeit it to DarkHue, smaller mech server.

"DarkHue…the energon goodies are burning…" Jazz muttered in a calm tone, picking a few cubes up to put on the tray. He was trying to ignore the other, not wanting someone else to attack his main dreams.

"Oh, you ain't never gonna get enough for the entry fee!" the chef chuckling and replying, quickly taking the goodies off the heat before they could melt or worst. He had heard of dreams before…Jazz's was a big one, knowing where that black and white mech lives at.

Jazz soon muttered back, after having put the final plates of goodies and other orders onto the tray, "Ah'm gettin' close…" Well…that might be a little lie, but the visored mech knew he shouldn't think negatively. That wouldn't help at all in the long run.

"Yeah," DarkHue muttered, then chuckled and leaned out the window and towards the other, "how close?" He knew the other was lying, just a dreamer. Oh well…the other really did need to see reality.

Jazz bit down on his bottom denta and muttered, "Where are mah otha orders?" The chef laughed a great, big laugh and pulled himself back into the kitchen to fish and hand the other the orders.

"Ya got about a one in a million chance of payin' that huge fee as I do in winnin' the Cybertron Racing Tracks," the chef said, handing out order after ordering and making the black and white mech balancing them on the one tray as they stacked up. Jazz groaned a bit, his optics narrowing in annoyance for the chef from behind his blue visor. He then walked away, still hearing the other laughing at his dreams. No, Jazz still believed that he could pay for his way into the Academy and before a saboteur. That mech wasn't going to bring him down.

The chimes upon the door rang as it opened up for the blue mech. He was grinning a bit, the cloak behind him coming back close to his body after he had stop moving.

"Good mornin', Lord Tracks," Jazz greeted with a curt bow, seeing as his hands were full and couldn't do much. He then hurried off to serve the other mechs and femmes inside of the café before he would get to the white, helm-crested mech. The black and white mech wondered faintly as he was giving out orders were Track's creation was at.

"Good morning to you too, Jazz," the mech replied, nodding his head and taking a seat at the table closest to the door, but had a view out of the window. The news data-pad was bad in his hands after Mirage had handed it back before he had left the transporter.

"Congratulations on be voted tha Lord of tha Iaconian Cultural Festival," Jazz complimented as he served a plate to a hungry-looking customer and then the black and white turned towards the Lord Tracks.

"Caught me completely by surprise…for the fifth vorn in a row," the blue mech replied, chuckling to himself. It wasn't a big surprise really. He was wealthy, good-looking, and did donate to a few of the major charities. "Now," he began, rubbing his servos together, "How about I celebrate with some…"

"Energon cake," Jazz finished, setting the plate down before the lord. The mech grinned, causing Jazz to grin as well. "Got a fresh cake made an' all…" The black and white mech knew that it was the favorite choice of meal for the blue mech. Tracks nodded and began eating, Jazz nodding back and heading off to go begin serving again.

The door chimed and opened once more, but there was no one there. Jazz quickly glanced over, wondering a bit before a form materialized in front of him, smiling a bit.

"Jazz, have you heard the news?" the blue and white noblemech asked, the black and white shaking his head. Mirage chuckled and motioned for his friend to follow him to where his creator was seated out before explaining.

"Now Mirage, what is tha big news?" Jazz wondered, smiling slightly at the other's obvious subtle excitement. The blue and white mech glanced to his sire, who was still eating his cake but still managed to motion for Mirage to answer.

"Well, Prince Prowl is coming to visit Iacon…and he is invited to our ball and is staying at our suite!" the mech cried out, before toning his voice back down with a slight disapproving stare from his sire. Excitement was one thing, control of that was another. Jazz chuckled and nodded, glad to see the other happy about something. The mech always seemed to be so solemn at times…well, unless either he or Hound was with the golden-eyed mech.

"Oh Mirage, that's great…" Jazz said, wondering only a few feet away to grab a few empty cubes to put on the try. Mirage nodded, though the smile never left his faceplate.

The golden-optic noblemech nodded and then said, "And of course you are invited as a guest…" He glanced over to his sire, but Tracks was too business in eating his cake and the news data-pad to notice the conversation between the two.

Jazz sighed, walking over to the counter to switch out the empty cubes for full ones before serving other mechs and replying, "Ah don' think Ah can, 'Raj. Ah gotta work double shift ta finish payin' tha admission fee…"

Mirage chuckled and stood up, walking over to his black and white, helm-horned mech and un-subspacing a bad, "Here…as a present." He handed over the bag to the surprised mech, who glanced down and then up.

"'Raj…Ah can't…" Jazz said, moving his full servos towards the other, but was stopped with the other putting his own servos up and shaking his helm. The blue and white mech smiled slightly.

"Yes, you can. You been working hard…you deserve it."

The blue visored mech grinned and placed the pouch full of credits on the counter to hug his friend, who was shocked a bit at the contact but still hugged back. They broke apart, Jazz saying an excited 'Thanks!' to the other before Mirage nodded and walked over to say to his sire that they should go now to greet the Prince. The lord nodded and got up, thanking Jazz and the black and with mech bowed to them as they left with a nod.

Jazz then looked over to the bag, grinning like an excited youngling. He was finally going to be able to help pay off half of the bills and put in a down-payment to get into the Academy! DarkHue, from inside of the kitchen, had the look of absolute shock that the other had managed to get the money. In the corner of the café, one mech looked all that pleased while the other had an impassive look.

The gun-metal grey mech lipplate curled into a sinister smirked as he watched Lord Tracks and his sire walk out, the younger looking excited, planning began forming. Not only because of them, but the good news he had heard. The little Prince is coming.

Wonderful.

* * *

><p>Well…this probably didn't come out completely terrible as I had thought. Ugg…trying to fix up the plot to fix for this and the future chapters were just so tedious to do. *sighs* But…I did manage…hopefully.<br>Also, yeah…the scene with Prowl was kind-of squeezed in there…sorry, I just had to set him up somehow so it would be a balanced Jazz AND Prowl story. If that bugged anyone…well, sorry.  
>Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed reading…<p>

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


	4. Almost There

The wait…I know it probably bugged a few of y'all. It sure as hell did me. But, the universe conspired against me in the past few weeks. First getting injured and now my laptop is working, but I can't type my files on it. Not happy about it.  
>Second part of this 'rant', did I like this character…yes and no. When I was thinking of it, I thought it out to be good. When I wrote it, …uggg…just…bleh! Matching it to the movie was impossible, but somehow I actually managed…sort-of. And of course, excuse the OCs…they are semi-major…but not really.<br>And thank you **Psyche102**, **Darkeyes17**, **Shizuka Taiyou**, **s**, and **Witch087**. Support from everyone who reviews, favorites, and alerts is greatly needed.

**Disclaimer:** both Transformers and 'The Princess and the Frog' have owners…OCs are sort-of mine…

* * *

><p><em>And I'm almost there, I'm almost there<br>__People gonna come here from everywhere  
><em>_And I'm almost there  
><em>_I'm almost there_

* * *

><p>"Thank ya, thank ya again fo' lettin' me in…Deans DarkArmor and MidnightArmor" Jazz thanked the others from across the two desks in the small office. The two mechs, twins in color and form, nodded back to the other, one looking over his file, while the other laced his digits together and rested his chin upon them. He was meeting the black and white's visor, anxious optics lay behind that said band of glowing blue.<p>

Jazz had used the credits he had saved up and the ones he had gotten from Mirage to quickly pay half the medical bills before heading over to the Academy. He had already sent a message to Chromia about it, joy was sent back. She was glad that her young creation was getting closer to his dreams.

The black and white mech had also just made it in time before the Deans had left and managed to pay them the admission fee and now, try and get the forms in and signed. The spark inside of Jazz's chestplate was ready to burst, his pedes tapping the floor as he sat in the chair inside of the Deans' office.

"Now…Jazz, we put you on a list for paperwork in waiting, since you ain't the only one wanting to get into the Academy…" said the taller black-armored mech, DarkArmor. The shorter black-armored mech, MidnightArmor, nodded, still scrolling over the datapad, while checking out another one. "But…since the Iaconian Cultural Festival is today…we were going to wait for you to sign afterwards, since the school is not in session today and would prove to be invaluable for you to start on a holiday…We are also going to be leaving to head to a party held by Lord Track's soon…"

Jazz cleared his vocalizer, trying extremely hard to keep the smile that wanted to worm its way onto his faceplate, before the Deans before glanced to him, "What if Ah do ya one betta…Ah'll sign them at tha party. Ah was invited, o' course." The two brother mechs glanced to each other, optic ridge rising and falling at that statement before twin grins appeared on their own faceplates.

The two black-armored mechs turned back, and the short of the two spoke back, "You drive a hard-bargain, young Jazz." A grin was threatening to split apart the black and white's faceplate with that information. YES! He was going to be accepted!

"Thank you Deans," Jazz thanked, standing up at the motion of the other two standing up from behind the desk. He nodded to them, receiving a nod in return before leaving the small dark blue office and down the halls of the administration building. The door to the office opening and closing and footsteps walking echoed down the hall as Jazz walked away, but the black and white didn't care.

_Outside the Academy…_

Once Jazz stepped out of the Academy's doors, his entire being felt like it was floating on air. His spark beat happily in his chest, and grin stretched from audio receptor to the other. His mood was high, as was his spirits. His dream was going to become a reality. Everything was going so peaceful.

Then the black and white mech strolled happily across the small plaza in front of the large academic building, bounce in his step and visor glowing brightly. Jazz couldn't wait to tell his creators, but soon…he wouldn't need to go very far.

"Jazz…" a voice called out to him, making him stop and turn his helm, the grin managing to grow even bigger and brighter at the sight of his carrier, who briskly walked over to him, grinning, but she hugged the other, her sparkling hugging her back. "You got in…I'm so happy…"

"Oh carrier," Jazz murmured and nodded his helm, breaking his hug with the blue femme. Her optics were sparkling, a little damp with optic fluids.

Chromia chuckled and offered a small smile to him, then said to the mech, "Let's go take a walk and talk about all of this…" The black and white nodded his helm, and both began walking out of the plaza and down the sidewalk, Jazz still beaming with happiness, his carrier chuckling a few times at the other's happiness. They walked down the streets, passing mechs and femmes along the way.

Inside of the black and white's processor, the information was tumbling around. This did seem all like a dream to him. He had finally got what he had always wanted…needed. He knew his sire was going to be so proud of him when he told him in person tomorrow because he was going to be coming back home that day.

The two winded through the streets till they entered a place that Jazz knew so well, smile gracing his lips and chuckles from Chromia. They walked through the crystal and metal garden, passing a few others who smiled and waved, both nodding back. Then they finally came to a secluded area to sit on a bench, though Jazz still felt the excitement racing through his systems and making him want to move around.

There was only a slight pause before Chromia spoke to the other, "Your sire wanted me to give you this…just to start you off on a good foot…" She soon un-supspaced and presented the gift to the other, who soon gasped in shock. It was a blaster, but not only that, it was his sire's favorite one.

"Sire's blaster…" Jazz murmured out, accepting the gift into his own servors. It felt wonderful in his grasp, like it was meant there. He held it up, like he was aiming and smiling as well.

The blue femme sitting next to him chuckled a bit, a loving smile across her faceplate, and she said to him, "Ironhide wanted you to have it…" And he did. Chromia remembered talking with the other about Jazz's goal, and the other had said, that if-no, when Jazz entered the Academy, that he should have it.

She then spoke again to him. "I'm so very proud of you Jazz…you have come so far, but…it is a shame you have been working so hard…" She meant that when she noticed how stressed and tired her sparkling came home in. The femme knew her sparkling loved to have fun, but it seemed working didn't let him express that much of his inner-happiness.

Jazz quickly glanced to the other and declared with a bit of a hurt tone of voice., "How can Ah let up now when Ah am so close?" And he was, he was finally going to the Academy. His life dream was in his sights. He exhaled a gush of air from his vents and rested back on the bench, backplates hitting a crystal and metal tree-like shape.

"Jazz…" the blue-plated femme began, "you know, the Academy isn't everything, sweetie. What about after it?" Did he even have a plan after the Academy, besides becoming the 'best saboteur evar'? She wanted her little one to have a happy live, but not one solely focused on one goal.

The black and white, visored mech looked over to his carrier, wondering what exactly she meant, "But carrier…meh and sire worked so hard tagether so that Ah could git in. Ah can' let that go ta waste!" And they had, for so long and even when the other mech hadn't been feeling well…they still trained for this.

"Jazz!" Chromia barked out to get her creation's attention, which was a quick turn of the helm and a flash of surprise in his visor, "Ironhide helped you through the training, but he knew you would need more of life than just that. Him and me both wanted you to have something we both cherish…love. That's all he and I want for you, Jazz. To meet yourself a 'prince or princess of charm' and to dance off into your happily ever after…" She ended her little 'rant' with a smile to the other, brushing her digits along the other's cheekplate. Jazz smiled for a little second, but sighing a bit.

"Carrier, Ah don' have time fo' dancin' now, that's goin' have ta wait a while…too…Ah almost there" the black and white began, but was soon cut off by the femme.

"I know sweetie. You are working so hard…but just remember, live your life to the fullest…don't skip over the little things…"

Jazz nodded, but still knew that…what everything else and the 'little things' were. He wanted to have a nice life like everyone else, but…when he was so close to a goal thought impossible just yesterday, it was hard to think about everything else.

Chromia noticed that her little creation was in deep thought after that, so she looked out into the garden and noticed all the others there as well. Mostly a few couples or small families. All she wanted for the black and white mech sitting next to her was that. A loving family of his own, and someone to care for him. The femme thought her hard-working creation deserved that at least.

And maybe…she would want some grandcreations as well. It would be a lovely thought of the little ones, but…it still was up to Jazz to make it his own future. Be it whatever it was and with who ever. As long as the other thought that is what was best for him, she and her bondmate would support him through it all.

"Well, I suppose we should be heading back home now…Ironhide will be arriving back here tomorrow…" Chromia said, earning her a quick nod and a bright smile from Jazz. Then they both got up, the mech offering an arm to his carrier, who laughed at her creation's playful attitude, and she linked her arm with his. So, they both strolled out of the multi-colored crystal and metal garden, sparks filled with happiness, love, and joy.

~X The Prince and the Glitchmouse X~

WHERE WAS HE?

The red, white, and blue Seeker thought furiously as he rounded another corner and pushed his way through many mechs and femmes. Most gave him dirty looks and continued on their way, but Starscream didn't care. He had to find that emotionless-freak of a prince.

As he passed by the archway of a crystal and metal garden, the red optics of the Seeker caught a flash of black and white, which caused him to stop and back-track to head inside. Starscream's helm whipped around, scowl on his lipplates and optics narrowed in anger. He stalked through the garden, Pit-bent on finding that wandering prince.

Then Starscream spotted the prince, looking a tree in a secluded area with critical optics but seeming to enjoy himself here. It reminded him of the Crystal Gardens back in Praxus, a soft tang of homesickness hit his spark.

"My Lord…" Starscream said with a bit of the 'worriness' he had from losing the doorwinged mech, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" And a long time that had took. Not like he wanted to, but unfortunately this was the best job he could find. Being a 'sparklingsitter' for an odd-ball of prince.

The Prince didn't respond to the other, still just examining the tree before sighing and replying, "Oh, I apologize for my inconvenient absence, Starscream. I wish you hadn't though, I would have been fine." Prowl did think that, not like this was his first time here. He knew his ways around, so Starscream really was a bit unnecessary.

The Seeker had to hold back a sigh and groan, but he did reply, "I know, my Prince. But…"

But Starscream didn't get to reply as the Prince soon cut him off, "Why has my creators deem it necessary for me to travel around Cybertron? I am fine in Praxus, and I don't need a 'companion'…" The logic-computer installed mech still wondered over that, glancing around the crystalline gardens. His sire and carrier's voices were still echoing in his processor.

'_Prowl…' said Queen Elita-One, 'we just want the best for you. We want you to go out and be happy away from home. To find someone…'_

_Prowl glanced between his throne-seated creators, wondering if they really meant that or not. Why did he have to go? Those reasons were so illogical. He was happy here in Praxus, he didn't need to 'go out and away from home.' This city was his home. And to 'find someone'…someone who? He was fine by himself, he needed no one at his side._

'_Elita is right, Prowl. You do need someone, not just for a line, but for your spark. Someone that can make you happy and stick with you till the end of all,' King Optimus Prime rumbled, a hand resting over his Queen's. She flashed a brief smile to her King, then looked to Prowl and nodded, agreeing._

_Prowl hadn't said a word, still not understanding what either one had truly meant. No one could be like that to him, he didn't need or want someone else. He was happy alone. But…he still wished to appease his creators and their wishes._

'_Alright, I'll go, creators,' it was more of a monotoned statement, but it still brought bright smiles to the rulers' faceplates._

Prowl sighed after having replayed the memory. He still didn't understand what they had meant, nor really did he want to. The white and black, doorwinger just wanted to hurry up on this little trip and get back home.

Starscream rolled his optics from behind the Prince's back and replied the other, "Well, my lord, I do not know why your creators sent you on this venture, but…the Lord Tracks is waiting at his Tower home for your arrival." The Seeker knew that would be the only way to get the other going.

Prowl sighed and nodded his head, murmuring a quiet 'You're right,' before turning around to face the winged mech. Starscream nodded and let the other began walking through the gardens and toward the exit to follow, sneering and scowling from behind the other's back.

As they walked down the sidewalks of the streets of Iacon, neither one had a clue they were being watched by two shadowed mechs in the dark alleyways. They both continued down the path, turning a corner before stopping in front of a large, gun-metal grey mech.

"Gentlemechs…" the mech spoke and grinned, voice deep a bit on the worn and scratchy sound. Prowl's optic ridge quirked a bit at the sudden appearance of the mech, while Starscream looked the very opposite of pleased.

"And you are?" the Seeker all but hissed at the larger mech, who's own grin wavered just a bit at the annoyance of the red, white, and blue winged mech. Prowl wanted to know as well who this mech was, but it wasn't much a big concern.

"My name is Megatron and welcome to Iacon."

* * *

><p><em>There's been trials and tribulations<br>__You know I've had my share  
><em>_But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
><em>_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
><em>_I'm almost there!_

* * *

><p>I hoped y'all enjoyed reading it…took forever to finish. School and fanfics. are going to kill me. This year is not going to be fun. Not really.<br>…short end notes because I want it to be short…and there is nothing else really to say. I'll try to update sooner…but really, no promises.

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


End file.
